


Day 14: Magical

by Magpie_Crow



Series: Fictober 2020 [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I didn't mean it to be angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It's rough, Slight unsympathetic Patton, and then angst happened, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: Roman is pretty shaken up after the last episode. What does he do next?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Fictober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946062
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Day 14: Magical

**Author's Note:**

> IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE _CUTE_ I SWEAR

Roman was pretty proud of his side of the imagination. So proud, in fact, that he was considering bringing another side in to see. The question was, who to bring? 

Logan would probably enjoy his dedication to detail when it came to botany and astronomy, but might not enjoy the butterfly-wyverns and talking furniture.

Virgil might enjoy the tall, beautiful horses running in rolling fields, but he wouldn’t want to go _near_ them.

De- _Janus_ was out of the question, as was Remus, for obvious reasons.

So that left Patton. Sweet, happy Patton, who loved _everything_ Roman ever had to offer. Mostly. Roman wasn’t sure where they stood after the last episode, and he didn’t really want to find out. 

Or maybe he did, because he loved Patton, he- love? Was it a familial love, or something more? 

Roman thought about it sincerely for a moment. Sure, his heart pounded around Patton, and he got a little tongue-tied around him, and his face flushed, but-

Okay, yes. He was in love with Patton. Which was probably why the whole ‘selfishness v selflessness’ thing had hurt so much. Patton had chosen Janus over him, and that stung quite a bit. 

Or- well. Roman still wasn’t sure what happened back there. He only knows that somehow he was in the wrong again, and now nobody loved him, except maybe Thomas who had to love part of himself, and- 

Thomas! That was the answer! Roman could bring Thomas into the imagination. He would like everything, even the carrot monsters!

Roman spun around and sunk out of the imagination, intent on finding his host. He didn’t end up quite where he intended, halfway down the stairs instead of his usual spot in the living room, but he paused when he heard Thomas and another side having a conversation.

“-just don’t know what to do about Roman!” Patton. Patton thought they had to _do_ something about him?

“Patton, you need to-“

“I will not calm down! Roman was really rude to Janus the other day, and it’s not right!”

“Yes, I know he had some trouble there, but you have to see things from his perspective. You kinda did a switcharoo on him, and now he feels like nobody is on his side.”

“I just don’t understand how he could be so _mean_!”

Roman curled up on himself.

“People who are cornered will lash out, Patton.”

Not wanting to hear anymore, Roman sunk out, back into the imagination where things were magical, and safe. Nobody disliked him there. 

Nobody turned their back on him, either.

~~~~

It took a few days for anyone to notice that Roman was gone. Thomas was functioning just fine, so they just thought Roman had holed up in his room to sulk. 

And then he didn’t show up for breakfast after a couple of days. Now, the sides didn’t _need_ to eat, but it did become uncomfortable for them if they went a while without eating. So Roman not showing up was a little concerning, to say the least. 

When asked, Virgil hadn’t seen him, nor had Logan or Janus. Remus had zipped his own lips shut, a funny look in his eyes. 

Patton put his hands on his hips and went up to get Roman out of his room. This pity-party had gone on long enough. 

He knocked gently on Roman’s door, and when that didn’t work, knocked a little harder. 

“He’s not in there,” came an aborted whisper from behind him. 

Patton turned to see Remus, standing with a hand over his mouth. 

“What do you mean, kiddo?”

Remus peeled away his hand, and it looked almost like a banana being peeled, so Patton looked away until he was done. 

“He’s not in there! He doesn’t want to see anyone, and you’d better leave him alone! You and Janus, you have no idea what you’ve done, do you?” All of Remus’ words came out in a rush, and then his hand was back up to his mouth, zipping it again. 

Patton shuddered at the sight. He was about to ask another question, but then Remus saluted him with a middle finger and then vanished. 

He sighed. Where could Roman be? 

~~~~

“I told Patty off for you, Robro!” Remus bounded into Roman’s castle, high-fiving a few guards in the butt as he went. He knew Roman could hear him, Roman heard everything that went on in the castle, especially now.

He bounded up the stairs into the throne room and stared up at his brother, sitting on the elaborate throne with a crown on his head and a scepter in his hand. 

Roman sat stiff and unmoving, even when his twin walked up the dais and stared him directly in the eyes.

The glassy, lifeless eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little sorry
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
